secerts_of_grojbandfandomcom-20200215-history
The Super Adventures of Madison and Grace
Synopsis: This is no ordinary Grojband episode. Today is a New Episode, The Super Adventures of Madison/IceGal & Grace/Fire Woman Defeat Ms. Appear the Gangster who steals and disappears. But IceGal & FireWoman can stop her Can they? Plot: Madisyn Deanglo is a clumsy, below-average junior high student who encounters a black cat on her way to school one morning. She rescues the pudgy girl from some children and removes some band-aids from her forehead, revealing a bald spot. Realising she is going to be late, Madisyn leaves the girl and runs to school. Madisyn is late anyway, and is further berated for achieving yet another low test score. Her friends, Muslim Ohi and Andrew Sullivan, mention that the mysterious heroine has been in the news, having thwarted a jewellery store robbery. Muslim says that her mother's jewellery store is having a sale, so she and Madisyn decide to visit it on the way home. Meanwhile, in the domain of the Underworld, Queen Wifi demands that her minions bring her the legendary as an energy source for their great ruler. With the crystal still hidden, Beryl's general Jadeite reveals that he has a plan in motion to gather human energy as a substitute. Usagi and Naru go to the jewelry store and find Naru's mother in a state of excited salesmanship. Unbeknownst to them, Naru's mother has been replaced by a double from the Dark Kingdom, a Youma named Morga who is using the discounted gems to transmit the humans' energy to Jadeite. She offers Usagi a discounted diamond, but Usagi realises she has no money, and her father is unlikely to buy it for her considering her poor test result. Dejected, she leaves the shop and throws her test paper away. It hits a boy behind her on the head. He too mocks her for her poor result, and she storms off. As she heads home, dreading revealing her score to her parents, the black cat from earlier is watching her. When Usagi arrives home, her mother immediately asks her about the test. She reluctantly hands it over, and is promptly kicked out of the house. Back at the jeweller's, the effects of the gems cause the customers to faint. Naru asks her mother what's happening, only to be confronted with a Youma. Finally back inside, Usagi decides to take a nap. The black cat comes in through the window and speaks to her. She says her name is Luna, and thanks Usagi for removing the band-aid which was suppressing her powers. Luna gives Usagi a brooch and tells her that she must fight a mysterious enemy that is attacking Tokyo, and assist in the search for their princess. Usagi doesn't really believe her, so Luna gets her to recite the transformation phrase: "Moon Prism Power, Make Up." The brooch transforms her into Sailor Moon, and she is able to hear Naru's cries for help. Luna tells her that it is her job to save Naru. As Naru wrestles against Morga, Sailor Moon appears. Morga awakens the comatose customers and sends them after Sailor Moon, who panics, not knowing what to do. Morga moves in for the kill, but is distracted by the momentary intervention of the mysterious Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Moon continues to cry, and her amplified wailing starts to incapacitate the customers. Luna instructs her to use her tiara against Morga. Sailor Moon complies, removing the tiara and using the Moon Tiara Action attack, which destroys Morga. Tuxedo Mask congratulates Sailor Moon, who is instantly smitten. The next day, Naru recounts her strange dream, in which she was saved from a monster by someone called Sailor Moon. Usagi, however, is too tired to listen